In recent years, with gradual maturity of electronic door lock technologies, the application fields thereof are more and more widespread, and electronic door locks are widely applied to more and more restaurants, hotels, office buildings and the like. Ordinary electronic door locks need an external management platform and an access card reader to set electronic keys. However, the selling price and maintenance cost of the management platform are relatively high, thereby increasing use-cost of the electronic door lock. Therefore, with respect to small restaurants, hotels, offices and the like which do not require to set the electronic keys on a large scale, there is an urgent need for an electronic keys setting method which is easy to operate and has an advantage of low use-cost.